Under the Stars
by BunnyToast
Summary: Riku comes back from the darkness for Sora, this time with a bit of sadism in him


For Sora, it was one of those nights that despite that it was serene as could be, you still managed to toss and turn, begging yourself to go to sleep and just stop thinking. It seemed as if the Heartless rested that night yet he still couldn't. After arriving on Captain Hook's ship that night and eliminating the Heartless that contaminated it, he finally got to lay himself down on the top deck. Everyone was underneath in the warm cabins but he insisted on sleeping underneath the stars, it was so much more beautiful. Though now Sora only wished something would distract him to get up and do something.

It seemed right as he had wished that he heard crashing from behind his head. _There we go with the wishing upon a star shit again_, Sora sighed to himself. Pulling himself to his feet, his arm whipped out involuntarily to summon his key blade. Feeling the cold metal greet him a small shiver crawled down his body as it realized that it was freezing outside of the blanket's warm protection.

"Who's there?" he shouted to the seemingly empty deck that was in front of him, remembering that he was the only one up here. Sora twitched nervously as he heard small wooden squeaks come from the darkness. His eyes caught what had made the crash, a set of toppled food barrels, so he began slowly making his way over to them.

"Hello Sora." a raspy voice said. It sounded familiar yet so eerie, so dark.

Sora's head whipped around the darkness trying to find the source of the noise, trying to find something, _anything. _Hearing a large creak come from directly behind him he jumped and whipped around, his eyes finally catching a figure. The figure was about a head taller than him and was holding a weapon that held incredible similarities in the dark lightning.

"You seem so startled to see me," the voice now sounded a bit deeper and less raspy. Now it was tainted with the slightest bit of a seductive, dark tone, "You're still the same Sora. And here I am thinking that you wouldn't be startled, but excited. Weren't you looking for me?"

Almost like a light bulb coming up in the night, Sora had recognized the voice, Riku. Once the thought passed his mind his child self wanted to happily shout Riku, but there was some instinct that told him to stay back. Riku wasn't the same person.

Once again Riku spoke in the silence, "I see you have some new piece of crap to play with, better than that old wooden sword. Want to play?"

Without waiting for the slightest bit of response, Riku quickly sprung at Sora. Sora held up his key blade in front of his face to defend himself, but he fell to the ground, Riku landing on top of him. Before Sora had time to think, Riku had already knocked the key blade out of his hands and pinned Sora down to the ground.

"Riku!" Sora yelled, confused. "Get off me now! What are you doing?!"

"What I've been waiting to do," Riku's voice was silky and deep, but nothing like the boy Sora thought he once knew. "Forget Kairi, I love you Sora. I will do anything in my power to make me mine."

Taking his blade Riku ran it through the front of his clothes to open them, letting Sora's chest get cut. Sora instinctively flinched from the hot pain that filled his chest and mind with discomfort. The sight of smell of Sora's blood turned on Riku's senses by a thousand-fold, his touch seemed more sensitive, the rusty smell of blood reached his nose, and his mouth became wetter, eager for a taste.

Underneath him Sora struggled, whining in the back of his throat, but Riku payed no attention. His mouth met Sora's chest as his lips brushed Sora's new wound, spreading blood over his body. Sora's mouth quickly opened in protest until an uncontrollable moan escaped his lips as Riku's tongue found his right nipple. For a split second Riku was gentle with him, as he tongue slowly traced it's outline. As his lips slowly wrapped around it and began to suck, Sora's back arched in a pleasurable response.

Sora's hands tightened into fists as he quickly snapped back into the situation, he felt as if he was under a trance by Riku. The blood dripped down his chest was caused by Riku, Riku didn't really love him, he just wanted to hurt him.

"Riku," Sora spoke breathlessly. His words quickly faded heavy breathing though as Riku began to trace his lips down towards his pants. There was a part of Sora that wanted to Riku to stop before it went to far, but another part of him never wanted him to stop. The feeling of Riku's soft lips slowly inching down his stomach and a mane of silvery hair tickling it's way down, gave him chills.

For the first time Sora let his eyes drift down to admire the silver hair that was once that of his best friend. What he saw only made him panic, as he saw he had lost a scary amount of blood. The silver hair was soaking wet in red, as well as his chest. Taking in a loud gasp in horror and fear, Sora felt himself unable to reply when Riku's mouth finally reached his eager cock.

Feeling a feeling the small virgin had never felt before, his lips pressed together in a thin line, all he could manage now. Sora's eyes fell close as he was left to the mercy of his best friend.


End file.
